Decisions
by EnderDragon Yoyo
Summary: He'd fight. Not just for him, but for her and those who couldn't fight. He'd win.
1. Chapter 1

This world was a big place, full of dreams and nightmares, a place where heroes come and go and villains rise to the challenge.

Where the future, can be changed in a matter of seconds by someone who is in a position to make a decision.

One decision is all it takes for someone to become a legend.

The real question is what do you do with that decision?

Watch the world burn or save it?

Become its king? Become wealthy and famous?

No...that's to simple for me.

I'd honestly give it someone else, I've made enough bad choices as it is to get where I am today, a lonely nerd in a school bigger than me, with people bigger and better than me who've made good decisions and are happy in life.

The decision I made when I had power took away the last of everything I had left with just two words that I never should have said.

My name is Makoto Shimura,and I am haunted by demons and mysteries I don't understand.

This is my story.

* * *

(Genius Grove)(8:30 A.M.)

Light rays of sunlight hit a beds occupant through the partly opened shaded window of his room. The figure rubs his eyes before yawning and getting out of bed. His eyes the lightest shade of brown you've ever seen and his hair dark as night, his skin a mocha complexion, the boy was a walking model without the abs as he was not skinny but lean.

This boy's name was Makoto Shimura, a 15 year old student of Pokey Oaks Jr. High and like usual he was late. For school. Again

Looking over at the clock and realizing what time it was, the boy lazily,as if used to this, brushes his teeth, combs his hair, and gets dressed. He throws on a black pair of shorts, a red shirt with a black X on the front, and a red hoodie and makes his way downstairs.

Still lazily. he walks downstairs and grabs a Pop-Tart, his bag, his white limited edition hoverboard, and his headphones and makes his way to school.

The ride is peaceful, nothing really ever happens out here anyways and he makes it to school 20 minutes later than he normally does.

He grins, a new record has been reached.

He honestly hated it here, but he didn't want to go to school in the city so there was no other option. But just because he was here doesn't mean he is going to follow their rules.

The front doors to the school would be shut, he realized, so he'd have to sneak in through the bathroom on the 3rd floor. Luckily the boys keep it open specifically for these situations.

His board away and his headphones in the boy heads towards what should've been his second period class, that is until he's stopped by someone wearing the brightest pink outfit he'd ever seen.

He groaned already knowing who this annoyance was.

"Shimura, late as ever?" He walked right past her in no mood for her attitude today. He'd been stuck with her and her sisters since he was 5, but back then he'd had her to help him ignore them, but now..

Forget it, no use in thinking of the past, look ahead to the future.

He almost was tempted look back after hearing the girls grunts of frustration.

* * *

Student Council President Blossom Utonium has always been a stickler for the rules and that will never change. She was fair, always trying to keep the peace, but when it came down to a couple of people she downright was vicious,and right now, one of them had just disrespected her, the same way he'd done since they were 5 and it was getting to her.

Ever since Buttercup disappeared, she'd been a lot more frustrated and worried and with Carter now gone and Dexter still looking to fix the Time Machine to find him, she'd felt more alone then ever.

She decided she was gonna let Shimura off the hook today, she has more important things to deal with. Like the meeting Dexter called into effect last night.

* * *

(Pokey Oaks Jr. High)(12:00 P.M.)

Ah, finally the least stressful part of the day and his favorite period of the day.

Lunch.

The one part of the day where he'd only have to deal with one annoyance, and her she comes.

Blond hair tied into pig tails, sparkling blue eyes, a blue sundress with a black circle going the middle, and black heels, Bubbles Utonium was possibly the most famous and the hottest girl in the school. You'd think she would hang out with the populars, but no, for some reason she came, everyday, just to speak to him for a whole 50 minutes, a habit she'd been doing since they were 11, after Cecilia had...

What was with him and thinking about that today?

Bubbles had already started talking and he'd already started tuning her out, pretending to pay attention and give small nods here and there

Honestly, he felt bad for doing that, she was the nicest of the PPGs but sometimes could be a little...overbearing?

"...Dexter called us into a meeting tonight, I think it may be about Carter." The blonde said to him, excitedly rocking back and forth in her seat. He didn't blame her, he'd known Carter since they were kids and since he'd disappeared in Dexter's Time Travel experiment two weeks ago, he'd missed him.

"Maybe. It could also be about that thing he was going off about a couple weeks ago. What was he talking about again?" He'd honestly forgotten, the boy genius had made it a habit to randomly go off about the most random of things. Like 3 weeks ago, when he was sitting down talking about a project then went into a speech about Major Glory, and how he was the best superhero of all time. He'd remember the looks that the boy was shot by Blossom for the rest of his life.

"..I can't even remember the stuff that Math sub said to me this morning, do you really expect me to remember something from that long ago?" She giggled out. He chuckled, this girl was funny. The bell rang so that means that the best period of the day was over.

He threw out the lunch he'd bought from the cafeteria, that crud they called food tasted horrible. He picked up his bag and was just about to leave when a manicured hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to see a..blushing Bubbles? He was just about to ask here what was wrong when she did the one thing that he never thought she would do.

She kissed him, well on the cheek, but still it was a kiss!

He was probably blushing like an idiot, which explained her giggling when she took off in a flash of blue.

He'd never understand that girl.

* * *

(Townsville Mall)(2:50 P.M.)

The skate park was the best and the one place where he can show off his skills, and mess ups, to a group of skaters like him.

The other guys were cheering him on, watch him do flips and tricks on the giant ramp that was in the center of the park.

He loved the feeling of the wind flying through his hair, nothing holding him down, it felt great.

Coming down to the ground he'd decided his last trick would be his greatest and highest.

He pushed the boards power to its limit and he flew in the air.

He heard the crowd beneath him screaming, saying something that sounded like his name, he grinned down towards them and then looked back up.

To see a creature fall towards him from the sky.

Then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything around him is black as he wakes up.

The walls, the ground, the sky, he barely could see himself in the darkness.

The only thing visible was..oh no.

Her. The person, no, demon that took everything from him almost a decade ago.

Blood red eyes, darker black hair than his, pale skin, she had the feeling of death radiate off of her.

The first time he's had contact with her in years, since she killed Cecilia, something he never forgave himself for.

He played with demons and he payed the price for it.

(Flashback)

5 year old Makoto and 5 year old Cecilia Landre played around in the park not too far away from school. Her parents trusted them to go outside by themselves, because with the Power Puff Girls around trouble was beaten pretty quickly.

This day would be the day everything changed.

The park was empty that day and their was no other kids, so they had the place to themselves.

Makoto was pushing Cecilia on the swings, when they noticed something across the park by the slide.

In the bushes across from them, a red light radiated capturing the two kids attention. Makoto, young and brave, goes into the bush and pulls out a book.

The cover of the book was pitch black and the words on the front, illegible to the two children, were blood red.

There looked to be only a page in it, but that page was weird, constantly glowing red and giving off this aura of fear which the kids couldn't recognize.

Makoto wanted to open the book but Cecilia, his complete opposite, disagreed.

"I think we should leave it alone Maki.", she tried to reason, but Makoto wasn't having any of it.

"You're not a wuss are you C? If we open this thing, maybe the PPGs will want to be our friends. We'll be the most coolest people in there." he goaded.

The Power Puff Girls were Cecilia's idols, more specifically Blossom. She thought the pink leader was the most wise person on the Earth and in the school.

"Umm...ok. But only once." He agreed. Together they recited the words on the first page of the book.

That's where everything went wrong.

 _To this day, Makoto couldn't remember what the words in the book but he remembered the glowing. The glowing that haunted him to this day._

The words on the page glowed an orangish-red color and the book disappeared.

"W-Whats happenin'?",Cecelia asked panicking. Makoto turned to look at his friend and eyes widened at what he saw.

She was turning the same orangish-red coloring that the book words turned. Her eyes turned from forest green to blood red, her hair turned a orange so bright that fire would be jealous of it.

Something was coming out of her stomach, a wicked figure, feminine in shape, black hair and red eyes. It was pale and it was moving towards him, crawling on its stomach.

Cecilia fell to the floor. He was on his back, sliding backwards trying to get away from whatever this thing was.

His escape was stopped by a tree.

The creature caught up to him and he braced himself, thinking he was going to get hit.

But seconds passed and he wasn't hurt.

He opened his eyes to see the most terrifying thing his childish soul would ever see.

The thing was grinning at him, pearly whites and all. Red eyes staring at him maliciously.

Cecilia finally got up and she was definitely glowing brighter. She opened her mouth.

And she screamed.

"MAKI!"

And then there was an explosion.

(Flashback End)

Makoto woke up 2 weeks later to find out his friend was missing and something was wrong with him. He was alot more scared, almost visibly shaking at times. The orphanage he'd been left in by his parents when he was born, was terrified of him, the kids called him a freak.

He eventually got better, but he never forgot.

 **"What's the matter Maki?"**

That name was only supposed to be used by two people and neither of them were here at the moment.

He murmured something.

 **"What was that Maki darling? Come closer, I can't hear you."**

He complied and walked to where he and her would be at face level. He looked her in the eyes his face blank, devoid of any emotions. He then looked down and balled up his fast.

He swung at her and knocked her down. She looked suprised, so he used it as an advantage. Letting out a roar, he jumped on top of her and began to swing, not caring about his hands or the blood that was covering them.

He just kept swinging.

He liked to think he stopped swinging because his hands were covered in blood but on the inside he knew he was tired.

 **"Are you done?"** she didn't even look fazed by his assault.

He raised his arm to swing again but this time she caught it.

She stood up, dragging him up with her and the blood covering her face cleared up.

His eyes widened, she was regenerating everything that he had done to her.

He shifted back and forth in her grasp, trying to free himself, but it just didn't work. She was too strong.

She looked at him, orange marks beginning to cover her body and she pulled him closer to her, making him flush against her and she whispered into his ear.

 **"I'll look past this idiotic action, but if you ever try to do something like this again,"** she pulled him closer and he felt something similar to knife push up against his stomach, **"I'll actually kill you this time around."**

She threw him to the ground and he felt like a truck hit him. He was starting to get tired and his eyes were closing on her retreating back. He heard her speak to him one last time before he fell asleep.

 **"Use my power, after all, it's apart of our contract."**

Contract?

His eyes shut.

* * *

(Townsville Hospital)(4:43 P.M.)

Makoto slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital room.

Not the nicest place to be, but it could be worse.

He looked around and held the arm, the demon touched to notice it has a black tattoo going across it. The same tattoo the demon and Cecilia had on them, the same one that glowed like fire. Just like his right now.

Wait.

What?

His arm was glowing like a flame and the space across from him was on fire.

He could set things on fire?

He could set things on fire?!

He could set things on fire!

He had powers?

Contract? He never signed a contract with her.

The book.

The damned book got him into this mess?!

He can't even fix the contract because the book was gone.

Which means..

 **"That you're stuck with lil' old me?"**

' What do you want?'

 **"Nothing much, other to inform you that you have the power of flames, my power. The power that _I've_ decided to give you. Be grateful."**

'Grateful? If it's from you, I don't even think I'm gonna use it'

Nothing said he'd actually have to use her power.

 **"You might change your mind when you look outside."**

Outside? What could..be wrong..outside.

Fuck everything.

Green monsters and walking cardboard boxes were attacking bystanders. Flying creatures were picking up citizens and taking them away.

It was devastation.

He had powers, maybe he could step in.

Right after he gets discharged.


End file.
